


The Extensive Guide on how to Care

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Gore, Gutting, Hurt/Comfort, I got a lil too carried away im sorry, Its me im the one crying, Limb loss, Lúcio POV, Lúcio starts losing his chill, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lúcio didn't know Junkrat that much, he knew next to nothing about Roadhog, his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extensive Guide on how to Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fill to this prompts: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=688295#cmt688295 but I feel I got a little bit way too carried away.......... I'm sorrrrrryyy......
> 
> This is the first Overwatch fanfic I write, too, I hope you enjoy it!

"So, heh, are were there yet, Hog, huh?" Junkrat was bouncing on the balls of his feet (well, ball of his feet, really, his peg leg twitching against the tiles). The Junker was always terribly jittery, but add his strange nervousness at being in an aircraft and Junkrat was more shake-y than normal. 

"Mph," Roadhog grunted in slight annoyance, and Junkrat just waved his hands as he continued to bounce. 

"Roight, Roight, sorry mate, not yet, right? Not yet" 

Lúcio watched intently as he saw Junkrat fiddle nervously with his fingers, grabbing random objects from the table, examing them before he threw them to the floor without any care. 

"Hmph," Roadhog muttered and Junkrat eyes got wide, and immediately stopped. A literal minute later (Lúcio counted), Jamie started to drum his mechanical fingers on the table, looking around anxiously. Another grunt, and Junkrat gasped softly in surprise, putting his hands at his sides to stop himself from moving them. 

Lúcio felt bad for him- he really did. Even if he hadn't know Junkrat for that long (the Junkers being recruited about four months ago), it wasn't difficult to notice how anxious and nervous Junkrat was; he was probably afraid of flying.  
His gaze turned to Junkrat's huge partner. If Lúcio didn't know Junkrat that much, he knew next to nothing about Roadhog, his bodyguard.  
Junkrat grabbed a magazine from the pile next to him, went through the pages only to start ripping them off and letting the torn pages fall to the floor. 

"Stop that," Roadhog muttered and Junkrat did, putting the now ruined magazine next to the others like nothing had happened. 

 

\--- 

 

"I found a treasure," Junkrat said as he bit his nails, the black polish cracking under his teeth as he did so. "Way back. Deep. Very deep. Very... treasure-y!" Junkrat laughed loudly, as he continued to bite his nails and stared at the ceiling. "In the Omnium. It's mine. Only I know where it is." 

Hana finished painting Lúcio's nails with a green color, she let go of his hand which looked comically big compared to hers, grabbing a bottle of black nail polish as she scooted next to Junkrat, grabbing his jittery flesh hand gently and putting it in place as she started to paint his nails. Without his flesh hand to bite at, Junkrat started to pluck little hairs off the pink plush carpet they were all sitting on. 

"Blokes all tried to get me for it, me treasure. Had to run a lot. How did they even find out? I ain't told no one but meself. Well. Maybe one or two people. Maybe. Even so!" 

Lúcio blew air on his fingernails, hoping they would dry faster. "Isn't it supposed to be a secret? Why are you telling us this, then?"  
Junkrat stopped plucking the carpet for a minute, considering it, only to go back to it as he stared at the plushies in Hana's room. 

"Don't know, if you really wanted me treasure, you would've tried to kill me already." He said nonchalantly, used to people trying to kill him. 

"Is that how you met 'Hog?" Hana said, her belly on the ground as she continued to hold Junkrat's hand still so she could paint his fingernails better. "You hired him to protect you, right?" 

"Roight, well, kinda," he said, and then started to giggle loudly. "He actually was gonna kill me, at first!" 

Lúcio stared at him slightly horrified, Hana looked up to him not sure if she should ask if he was being serious or not, but before they could say anything Junkrat continued. 

"Well, I mean, other people were gonna off me, roight? And they almost succeeded, but then this big shithouse gets there, and he wants all me treasure for himself, so he kills the fuckers that were gonna kill me, roight?" He gestured wildly with his right hand, attempting to leave his left hand still for Hana. "And I see him, and I think, mate, he can take on anyone! And my instinct kicked off, so I told him, hey, if you don’t kill me, I'll give you part of me treasure. He just laughed, but then I said, what about fifty-fifty? He considered it for a while, then agreed! And we've been buddies ever since!" 

"So, wait," Hana chimmed in. "He tried to kill you at first? You don't see anything... weird in that?" 

"What? No, mate, it was the outback! Things... things are different there." Junkrat scratched the back of his head. "Besides, it ain't matter no more. We are best mates. More than buddies or mates, y'know. Like, the doctor and the rocket girl? You know how they're more than mates? That's how we are, Roadhog and me." 

An unsettling feeling pooled on Lúcio's stomach, suddenly very suspicious of Roadhog's intentions. 

"But is he still your bodyguard?" 

"Guess so," he replied, rubbing the fuzzy carpet with his mechanical hand, as if he was attempting to get any feel of it. "Even if he wasn't he would still have fifty from me treasure, roight? That was the deal! Ahaha!" 

Hana exchanged a strange look with Lúcio, who just bit his lip, waving his hand in the air as his nail polish dried.  
Ever after that day in Hana's room, Lúcio felt like Junkrat (or, Jamie, as he came to learn before) wasn’t interpreting his relationship with Roadhog the way it really was. Said feeling was constantly validated by Roadhog himself, who seemed to just grunt at Junkrat's general direction all the time, putting the blonde on edge. 

 

\--- 

 

Junkrat began to slam his palms softly against the table, as if he was trying to make music with them. Roadhog grunted once again, and Junkrat stopped inmediately. 

Fifty-Fifty. Of course Roadhog would take it, it didn’t mean he had to _care_ for Jamie. 

"We should be arriving soon," Lúcio's thoughts were interrupted by Mercy, announcing to everybody in the room with her staff idle on her hands. Soldier 76 stood next to her with a strict, serious demeanor as always. "All the other teams are in position as for now. They have already been deployed and are attacking back. I assume you have no questions about the mission?." 

"Easy," a voice piped next to him, her elbows pressed against the table as she paid more attention to her handheld videogame device than in Mercy, her bubblegum popping without a care. "Talon bad guys attacking city, we good guys come in stop them. EZ!" 

D.va continued to play on her videogame, not even looking at Mercy pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. On the other side of the room, Junkrat giggled loudly, and D.va stuck her tongue out to him. Junkrat replied by blowing a raspberry at her. Mercy sighed, tired. 

 

\--- 

 

"This area has been evacuated," Soldier 76 pointed his finger towards the town, the Helicarrier hovering above their drop over area. "We shouldn't have to worry about civilians at this time." 

"That doesn't mean you can just destroy every building like it's not big deal." Mercy didn't say, but it was obvious this last remark was directed at Junkrat and Roadhog. And D.va, too. 

"All in the name of justice!" D.va replied, her hands grappling the controls of her Meka. 

"Everybody else is already on ground, pushing Talon back. This area doesn't have as many Talon agents, but it is necessary to contain them." 

The helicarrier began descending, everybody gripping their weapons as they were waiting for it to completely land. As it landed, the door shook, until it completely opened up. 

"Go!" 

They all ran to the outside, Lúcio changing the settings of his music giving a speed boost to everybody as they rushed into the town. 

"Alright!" He heard Junkrat yell. "Now we're cooking with gas!" 

 

\--- 

 

Sweat rolled down his forehead and fell to the snowy ground, followed by drops of blood. Panting, Lúcio wiped his forehead, examining his hand as he saw the little drops of blood. Just a small cut near his hairline- no biggie. It probably won't even scar, he thought.  
The DJ pressed his back against the building panting, his breath fogging in the cold environment, gripping his sonic amplifier tightly in his hands while he tried to calm down, his music lowly humming in his ears barely audible- he didn't like his music being so low, but for the sake of his current safety he was forced to lower the volume for a bit. 

This shouldn't have happened, there was a _plan_ , this was supposed to be just a "get in, stop them, get out" mission. Routine. Common. Lúcio had already been in those kind of missions before and while they weren't perfect, they didn't go like _this_. There were far more Talon agents that they could have expected ever expected, and they were prepared for the Overwatch Agents to arrive; Lúcio didn't know at what point everybody got separated by the counterattack, but it deeply worried him since his communicator seemed to be broken.  
He closed his eyes and reclined his head against the wall- he had managed to avoid the Talon agents, but he could hear them, they were close and he needed to figure out what to do, he needed to make a plan, find the others, regroup- 

"Hey mate" 

 

Lúcio almost shrieked, but settled by just jumping back and hitting his head against the wall, his heart beating uncontrollably as he desperately tried to calm down. 

"Whoa mate," Junkrat sheepishly said. "Didn't mean to scare ya, sorry!" 

"It's- It's okay," Lúcio placed his hand against his chest, still shaking with shock. "You just- scared me a bit, don't worry..." 

He turned to look at Junkrat who seemed to be in worse condition than himself. There was a deep cut above his right eyebrow, blood traveling to the side of his face. He was bruised and scratched all over, with smaller cuts across his torso. Apart from that, Junkrat didn't seem too injured. 

"You okay mate?" 

"Yeah, I-" Lúcio paused, something was wrong. "Wait, where's Roadhog?" 

"Oh," Junkrat tensed, his gaze jumping around wildly with his hands tugging at the grenades on his chest. "We got uh, separated? I don't know, there was an explosion- not mine! Sloppy. Shitty. Terrible. Not mine." He tugged at his patchy hair. "Then we uh... he wasn't there. Then I found you!" 

Junkrat seemed so anxious, jumpy- whenever Roadhog and Junkrat were separated for too long, Junkrat was a wreck, trying to pull his hair out, sweating, way too jittery literaly counting the seconds until he was with Roadhog again. Whenever Junkrat was away from Roadhog...  
Roadhog didn't seem to ever care, as far as Lúcio recalled. 

"Don't worry! He'll be fine on his own! He is the man one apocalypse, you know! Ahahahaha!" Lúcio wasn't sure if Junkrat tried to convince the DJ or himself. "He'll... be fine. Roight. Yeah. Gotta find him too. He probably misses me!" Junkrat eyes suddenly got really wide, and stared at Lúcio with glee on his face. "Did I tell you about the time he got shot about, five times! He didn't even feel it! Aint that fucking great?!" 

"And a little terrifying, you have to admit!" Lúcio gave a legitimate smile. 

"Well, yeah!" Junkrat scooted really close to Lúcio, his mood changing almost instantly. "So, what's the plan?" 

"I- don't know? I don't know where everyone is." Lúcio slumped against the wall, running his hand through his dreads. "There are a lot of Talon agents over there, but I don’t think we can take them all out." 

"Actually, mate," Junkrat giggled, running one of his hands on the surface of the Riptire strapped to his back. "What you say if we just get in there and blow them all to hell? Ahahaha!" 

Lúcio just stared, but before he could say anything Junkrat just ran past him towards the talon agents, Being forced to skate towards the Junkers to catch up to him. 

"Do you actually have a plan?!" Lúcio yelled at Junkrat while following behind Junkrat's erratic movements – Junkrat was surprisingly fast for someone with a pegleg – as the Junker began loading his grenade launcher, fidgeting with his vest as well. 

"Roight! We blow em up with this beaut!" Junkrat yelled as he pointed down to his Riptire. "Speed me up and heal me up, and we will blow 'em up! If that don't do the trick, then I just use me grenades!" 

Lúcio thought it was a stupid idea, but what did he know- he knew Junkrat was the one of the relationship that planned everything, so maybe it could work. But Lúcio was no Roadhog. 

There was nothing he could do- Junkrat was already running towards danger so it was either go with the plan or leave Junkrat to die.  
He cranked up the volume on his sonic amplifier, the volume of his music blasting through the walls of the ruined city. "Alright!" Yelled Lúcio, green glow coming from his skates as Junkrat looked for an appropriate vantage point.  
They ran inside one of the abandoned houses, Junkrat slamming himself on the ground (Leaving Lúcio wondering if that was necessary at all) as he crawled towards the window. 

"Jackpot!" He whispered loudly, as he peeked through the dirty window as Lúcio crouched and scooted to the other end of the window. "Look at that- there are so many!" 

Lúcio peeked out finding out that Junkrat was right- Lúcio counted at least twenty Talon Agents gathering at what seemed to be a Plaza. Not only Talon agents, but also a lot of weapon supplies (probably stolen). 

"Those are a lot of weapons. As long as they have that many, it's going to be extremley hard to take them out..."  
Junkrat bit his fingernails, the edges cracking under his teeth along with the polish- Hana would have to paint them again later. "Mako..." He whispered so softly Lúcio almost didn't hear him. He pretended not to, so not to make Junkrat uncomfortable. 

"You think he is okay?" 

"Huh?" 

"Roadhog. You-" he bit his fingers harder, his mechanical hand softly pulling at his hair while he squirmed against the wall. "You think he is okay? He is, roight? he's- i mean he is okay. Roight?" 

"Hey, man, you said it. He is the one man apocalypse! He must be looking for you."  
A lie. Probably. Lúcio honestly had no idea, but Junkrat's smile eased the bad feeling on his belly. 

"Hey. What if we blow up those weapons?" 

"What?" 

"They uh, we can't beat em with all those weapons, roight?" He pulled his hand out of his mouth, jiggling as he stared at the wall opposite to him. "We explode em- boom! easier to defeat! No more weapons!" 

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" 

"No!" Junkrat laughed, standing up in one motion as he ripped off the riptire off his back. In one swift motion, he slammed it against the groud directly in front of the window as he snatched the chain on the tire. 

Lúcio was unable to look away as Junkrat pulled the chain from the Riptire as far as he could, the engine loudly coming to life with loud whirls, the Tire rolling away at an incredible speed the moment Junkrat let go of it and kicked it (There is no way that is safe at all). The tire swerved a little, but then went on a straight light to smash against the window and jumping wildly into the street under.  
Lúcio couldn't help his curiosity as he peeked through the window, Talon agents beginning to shoot at the gigantic Tire soaring in the air without being able to hit it, screaming as it was about to land on the ground. 

"Mate, I would be crouching if I was ye" Junkrat said calmly with both hands against his ears, crouching at one side of the window. Lúcio regained his senses, crouching as well as covering his ears awaiting for the massive explosion.  
Even though his ears were covered Lúcio heard the muffled screams and shooting happening on the street, until they weren't, replaced by a loud explosion that made his ears ring loudly even though they were covered, the ground shook lightly as people outside continued to scream. 

Junkrat's mechanical arm grabbed his arm, pulling him up as he yelled. "Come on come on come on come one! It's our opportunity!" Shaken, Lúcio stood up as Junkrat jumped out of the window (?!) 

 

"W-wait!" Lúcio yelled, as he jumped through the window as well only realizing midway how this was kind of a bad idea. Thankfully, it wasn't too high up, legs cracking a little when he landed but otherwise it was fine. 

Lúcio didn't know how to feel at the fact that every Talon member that had been on the plaza had been whiped out by the explosion of the Riptire, He felt relief at not having to fight directly, but those were real lives and real people that were now dead. There was no time to think of morality- now they had to make sure the weapons were destroyed. 

"Oi, Lúcio!" Junkrat screamed from the gazebo of the plaza, the structure still standing. It seemed the explosion hadn't reached it. He carefully made his way to the Junker, who cranked open what seemed to be a vault door on the wooden panels of the gazebo. 

"Oooooooh, shiny!" Junkrat muttered at the numerous crates of explosives, mines, grenades- any explosive device Lúcio could think of, it was on those crates. "Would you look at this beaut! They could blow up an entire city to the air with this, ahaha! How fun! Do you think the doctor will let me keep these?" 

"I doubt it..." Lúcio said, exiting the gazebo- to be honest standing on top of a structure crammed with explosives sit real bad on his stomach. Junkrat looked like he was on his element, however. He was far more concerned at how they were going to communicated with the others, or if they were even okay at this point.  
Lúcio blinked. How could he be so dumb? He had been so stressed out, he forgot he had previously tinkered with his sonic amplifier, turning it into a short range phone in case of an emergency like this. After he turned some knobs on the small device and shifted some of the panels, he pressed now the makeshift phone into his ear. 

He called the only number he could recall from memory, drumming his fingers against his armored legs while he waited for the other to pick up. 

"Hey!" D.va almost yelled from the other line, bullets audible in the background as well as the footsteps of her massive Meka. "You're alive! I was getting worried about you, Lúcio!" 

 

"I'm glad you're alive too, D.va!" Lúcio said in a taunting manner, secretly relieved that D.va actually picked up- that means she's okay. "You sound busy." 

"There are far more Talon agents than we initially thought! We've been keeping them at bay, but it's getting bothersome." More shooting. "Mercy and 76 are here, we also stumbled upon Zarya and Mei- Everybody seems to be having trouble with them. Hold on-" More shooting, and what sounded like a grenade went off. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. Anyways, Talon guys were hoarding a lot of guns and explosives from the nearby factories, we haven't found where they've been taking them from, though." 

"Oh! Well, I think we managed to find it, actually." 

"We?" 

"Yeah, I found Junkrat- well, he found me. We reached the Plaza, and uh- go rid of all the Talon agents here. We actually just found a lot of explosives buried here." 

"Oh, I have to tell Mercy and 76 about this! Hang on-!"  
The shooting stopped for a bit and Lúcio could hear the huge heavy footsteps of the Meka. He lifted his gaze, noticing Junkrat was already at his side and staring at him. 

"Oh mate- there are so many bombs in there! enough to blow up the entire street, maybe even more! Ahahaha! Wonder what they want those for? Oi, you talking to someone?" 

"I managed to contact D.va- she says that these Talon guys were stealing weapons and hauling them somewhere. Seems we found the somewhere." 

"Oh. Is Hog there?" 

Lúcio's stomach went cold. "D.va said she was with Mercy, 76, Mei and Zarya- she didn't mention him. Sorry." 

"Oh, it- he's okay. He can handle himself!" He laughed, nervously. "He'll be fine!"  
Before Lúcio could say anything, he was interrupted by the other line. 

"Lúcio, D.va said you and Junkrat found the weapon hideout?" 

"Yeah, we disposed of the Talon agents- it seems pretty empty apart from that. We also found- uh, a lot of explosives." 

Junkrat grabbed the sonic amplifier to speak into it, tugging a bit at Lúcio's arm since it was tied to it.  
"There are enough explosives to blow the entire block up! Roight, but they don’t look too powerful. Some may even been ruined, roight, fuckers don't know how to keep 'em safe!" 

"What is your position?" Soldier 76 Called from the line. 

"We are at the main Plaza- right at... Kutuzovsky and Mokhovaya." Replied Lúcio gently taking the sonic amplifier back from Junkrat's hands. 

"Do not alter your position- we are on our way." 

"Will do," and with that, the line went silent.  
He shifted his sonic amplifier back to its weapon mode, looking up at Junkrat who seemed to be far more nervous and jumpy than before. He felt terrible for him, and for Roadhog Lúcio guessed. Would  
Roadhog even be that upset they were separated? From what he had noticed, the giant loved the quiet, and Junkrat was anything but. Lúcio felt his throat knot to know how upset Jamie was, when Roadhog probably wasn't. 

 

"Jamie-" 

"Roadhog!" 

Junkrat almost shoved Lúcio out of the way as he ran unevenly and frantic towards the giant. Roadhog seemed pretty much unscathed, what seemed like couple of cuts here and there but apart from that he was unharmed. Good, Lúcio guessed. 

Jamie spread his arms around Roadhog's massive gut, burying his face on his cartoonish pig tattoo as he giggled- Roadhog seemed to have no reaction apart from looking down at Jamie. "I missed ya ya big lug! Where were ya?! I thought I would have to go and rescue YOU! Ahahaha! Could ye imagine that!" 

"Got lost." Roadhog grunted. "Saw explosion. Yours?" 

"Yeah mate! It was great huh? Roight? Whiped everyone out! Ahahahahaha!" Junkrat separated from him, pointing at Lúcio with his flesh hand. "Oh I also found Lúcio 'ere too! We both blew this place up!" 

Not true, but didn't matter Lúcio guessed. Roadhog just stared at him through his mask, Lúcio smiled out of pure courtesy. 

"Already called Mercy and the others, they are on their way here." Lúcio blurted out as Roadhog approached slowly with Junkrat in tow. Jamie was smiling like a child in Christmas clinging lovingly to Roadhog's arm. "Shouldn't be too long." 

"Oi, right!" Junkrat let go of Roadhog, once again running frantically towards the gazebo. "We found a bunch of explosives hidden 'ere! All ready to blow up! Well, they're not good like mine are, eh Roadhog? Ahahaha!" Just before he stepped on the Gazebo, Junkrat stopped on his tracks, looking around- Roadhog tensed up, grabbing at his metal hook tightly. Something was wrong? 

 

"Wait a tick-" Junkrat looked wildly at the ruined rooftops, at the windows, at the buildings as he stepped back from the gazebo slowly, his head locking to a building in particular as he pointed wildly with his metal hand. "Sniper-"  
A shot, deadly and fast traveling through the air hissing as its made its way to its intended target. Not one of them, no- the open hatch of the Gazebo floor, the bullet hitting perfectly one of the many many bombs underneath the wood. 

"R-" 

A sound. 

Then, nothing. 

 

\--- 

 

The grass tickled his skin softly at his arms, his dreads spilled on the grass under his head as he stared at the cloudy sky, pointing to said clouds and saying something. He can't hear himself.  
Hana was lying at his right, bag of marshmallows on her hands as she shoved them into her mouth, cellphone into her other hand as she passed the bag to Lúcio. He was about to grab it, until Jamie snatched them up with his prosthetic. He yanked the bag, marshmallows falling over the three of them as he grabbed a bunch and carelessly shoved them into his own mouth as he laughed, soundless. Hana scolded him, swatting at him playfully while climbing Lúcio as Jamie's kept the bag out of her hands, Lúcio's music blasting behind them. 

They were safe. 

 

\--- 

 

The air was thick, a burning smell lingering in the atmosphere along with the dirt clouds surrounding the area. Lúcio's body felt hot, too hot and heavy and he felt so, so tired. So tired. 

Lúcio sucked in a deep breath but he coughed it pretty much immediately, the dirt tickling at his throat. First things first- he wriggled his fingers around feeling intense relief when he felt them wiggle around. Next he wiggled his toes around, sighing content with feeling them move as well.  
He needed to get up. 

Lúcio opened his stinging eye, his vision blurry and unfocused- taking a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light. Rubble and dirt laid everywhere, clouds of smoke and dirt littering the air making it heavy to breathe in. Another breath, his body ached in pain. Lúcio twisted his neck trying to assert the situation; there was rubble on top of him, but not too much. He simply rolled into his back, the pieces of rubble and glass falling off him and unto the ruined floor.  
There had been an explosion. 

He quickly patted his body just to make extra sure that he was in fact alive. Even though his body was extremely sore, he didn't seem to have broken anything as far as he knew. He already knew how internal bleeding and broken bones felt, and it seems that he wouldn't have to worry about that for today; he still would have to check up with Mercy to make sure he didn't break anything. Lúcio tried to remember specifically what happened, bits and pieces lingering on his mind as he tried to remember what had caused the massive explosion. Bombs under the gazebo, he knew, and a sniper. The sniper shot the bombs, hoping to kill them all- 

He stood in one swift movement, rubble and dust falling off his battered body as his ribs and back screamed in discomfort. The street was in ruins- the gazebo was completely destroyed and now there was only a crater where it used to stand. The buildings around the plaza were destroyed as well only their foundations standing while the street laid open and guttered, the previously dead Talon agents bodies mangled with the ruins and scattered disgustingly across the place. It was a mess. Lúcio heaved trying to contain his vomit.  
Jamie was the closest to the gazebo. 

Panic overcame him, frantically grabbing at his sonic amplifier (thank God it was strapped to his arm) and activating his accelerator, as he made his way across the rubble trying to find any sign of life. "Junkrat?!" he screamed at the empty street, stomach twisting and knotting when there was no response. "Junkrat!" He continued to scream as he started to lose any sign of hope. 

The moment he saw a massive pile of rubble starting to move on his own, Lúcio foolishly felt relief even if it was impossible for Junkrat to get himself out from such a pile. And as it was logical, Roadhog was the one that burst out of the ruins. 

They both stared at each other for few seconds and Lúcio felt sudden inexplicable _anger_. But it was not the time.  
He ignored Roadhog, making his way through the rubble as he continued to search for any sign of Junkrat. The streets were still hot and cracked, telephone and light poles crumbled across the streets with exposed wires that cracked and sparkled against the snow melting snow. Lúcio spotted the remains of bright orange metal at his feet. 

Oh. 

Screws and bolts laid at his feet, wires and orange rust littering the snow at his feet tracing a path to one of the now-ruined buildings, a massive hole in its front. Lúcio didn't realize he broke to a sprint following the path of metal orange like a sick road, the metal becoming thicker and bigger until Lúcio could have sword he saw metal fingers scattered in the snow. The remains of Junkrat prosthetics were scattered inside the building as well, completely ruined. They could be rebuilt, Lúcio thought in a rush as he made his way inside.  
The upper floors were ruined with their remains forming a massive pile of rubble propped against the opposite wall of the building. Lúcio felt his heart sink as he realized that Junkrat was there.  
Instinct overwhelmed him, mind blank and unfocused, hands digging deep into the dirt, fingers scratching and digging through the concrete like a maniac. His gloves tore apart, fingernails cracking along with the skin of his hands as he dug, muscles sore from attempting to lift weight he couldn't lift, he couldn't lift he couldn't free him from all that heavy rubble and his mind was screaming he couldn't lift it and he couldn't help it and kept _trying_. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, hands shaking as he attempted to use his body weigh to push off the rubble but it was no use. "Fuck- Jesus, Jamison, I- Shit!" Lúcio slumped against the rubble helpless, unable to do anything but lay there helplessly, too weak, to small. 

Hoarse panting caught up to him with heavy footsteps accompanying Roadhog, skin glistening with sweat and little trails of blood. The giant stared down at the pile of rubble, motionless while Lúcio kept clinging on the stone. 

"Guess you won't get your treasure now, huh?" 

Roadhog continued to stare for about a full minute before he dropped both his gun and hook letting them clang against the ground harshly. Roadhog pushed Lúcio side sending the DJ sliding across the ground and falling into his back. With a grunt, Lúcio pushed himself up with his elbows. Roadhog lifted the massive pieces of rubble over his head and threw them aside like they weighed nothing, fingers carefully picking each rock making sure only throwing them violently after not finding the body. "Jamie," Roadhog called out as he continued to clear the rubble getting more exasperated with every second. Lúcio stared at him as chills traveled down his spine. 

"Jamie!" Roadhog yelled in anger and outright desperation as he couldn't find his charge, and Lúcio couldn't do nothing but _stare_ as Roadhog continued to dig as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did.  
Roadhog grunted harshly at the sight of blackened fingers under the stones. Carefully but with great speed Roadhog pulled away the debris off the small body and threw it aside, and as soon as he could one of his thick hands wrapped around Jamie's arms, pulling him out from the debris as gently as Roadhog could in his rush. 

Lúcio had witnessed Roadhog killing people with his hook. It had been violent and messy, something he would never get out of his head as long as he lived. He had seen Roadhog kill people with his scrap gun, wild and disgusting. He was from the apocalypse, from a land where you had to kill if you wanted to survive. Lúcio understood. He had witnessed Roadhog's massive hands wrapping around the heads of Talon agents, cracking and killing them in one swift effortless movement. Those hands were made to kill, to murder. 

Those hands hovered above Jamie, trembling, terrified he would break him even more. 

 

Lúcio very carefully approached them without breaking eye contact with Roadhog. The giant placed his massive hand on Jamie's bruised and bleeding back, hoping for a reaction. "Jamie?" His voice rumbled low, his thumb caressing Jamie's back muscles. 

Roadhog knelt, very carefully turning Jamie into his back. Lúcio's stomach churned when he saw how Jamie's body lolled like a ragdoll in Roadhog's hands. "Jamie?"  
His prosthetics were completely gone, his stumps red and bleeding from the violent separation. The entire right side of his face was covered in his own blood; blood came out of his mouth wildly and bubbling at the corner of his mouth; his nose was broken with blood trickling from it as well. Jamie's torso was in no better shape, his skin peeling from the burning of the explosion, angry and bloody. Small shards of glass pierced Jamie's torso; the parts of his body that weren't burnt were heavily bruised and there was a deep gash from Jamie's left pectoral and it ended at his last rib blood pouring out of it freely.  
Left arm was out of its socket, left leg was broken- There wasn't anything on Jamie that wasn’t broken. 

"Jamison," Roadhog rumbled as he placed one of his giant hands under Jamie's back as he propped the young man up. Jamie's head lolled back, lifeless as blood poured out of his lips. 

Lúcio shaky fingers tangled on his dreads, cold sweat sticking to his face as his lips twitched and teeth grind together. Roadhog placed the body on the ground gently trying to not disturb it, Jamie's cheek placed against the pavement as Roadhog stared down at him. 

"Fix him." 

Lúcio blinked, hand still tangled on his head as he stared up at Roadhog- even while sitting down the man was an absolute giant. 

"I- what?" 

Roadhog stood up slowly, only turning towards Lúcio when he was completely standing straight at his full height. "Fix him." 

"I-" Lúcio stumbled as he still sat on the ground, words getting choked up on his throat as he had no idea what to say. "I can't, I-" 

A massive hand wrapped around his neck in an instant lifting him violently from the ground, Roadhog slammed Lúcio against the nearest wall. The air was pushed out of Lúcio's lungs as he struggled to breath, clawing at Roadhog's massive hand as he continued to push him against the wall the bricks digging into his back. He gasped like a fish, color draining from his face as he kicked and wriggled in Roadhog's grasp.  
Roadhog's mask was centimeters from his face, glass eyes staring back at him and Lúcio felt he was staring at his death. 

"Fix. Him." Roadhog loudly rumbled as he pointed at Jamie with his free hand. His grip on Lúcio became tighter and Lúcio knew that was how he was going to die. "You heal. Heal him. **FIX. HIM** " 

Lúcio was about to pass out due to oxygen deprivation when Roadhog realized that killing him might not be a good idea, the giant loosened his grip but still held Lúcio at eye height against the wall. Lúcio gasped for air, still grabbing at Roadhog's massive wrist for support. 

"I-I can't-" Lúcio gasped. "It's- only small wounds. Pain relief- I cant- not these wounds, not this- they're too critical, I can't-" 

He felt Roadhog tightening his grip once again and Lúcio was ready to die. Tears rolld down his eyes due the lack of air, as he closed his eyes ready for his neck to snap.  
Roadhog's fingers twitched, the Junker panting lowly unsure of what to do. 

 

He let go of Lúcio, the DJ falling into the ground on his ass gasping for air as he tried to calm down. Roadhog completely overshadowed him as he continued to stare down at Lúcio. He growled, deep and dangerous and it reminded Lúcio of a wild animal. 

"Talon." He rumbled, and Lúcio had never been more terrified in his entire life. 

"Yes..." Lúcio coughed, still having difficulty breathing as he rubbed his sore neck. 

Roadhog let out a deep horrifying rumble from his very core, giant hands balled into shaking fists. 

"Over here, captain!" A unknown voice yelled from the street along with footsteps and more voices. Talon agents- they were making sure they finished the job of killing them off. Mercy and the others hadn't arrived yet, and Lúcio was in no condition to fight, and Junkrat-  
Lúcio cringed as he began to turn the knobs on his sonic amplifier. He wouldn't die without a fight.  
Roadhog groaned silently as he very carefully bent over to pick up both hook and scrap gun, feeling the weight on his hands. He felt different, as if something had fundamentally changed in Roadhog. Lúcio stood up as well as he began to walk towards the exit of the building, only for one of Roadhog hands to pull him back harshly. 

"But-" He was pushed back once again, harder this time as Roadhog grunted in anger and pointed with his finger to Jamie. _Protect the body_ , even if Roadhog hadn't say a word Lúcio completely understood. He swallowed, hands shaking as he stared down at him.  
Jamie's nail polish was ruined. 

Lúcio closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "Okay," he whispered as tears threatened to pour out of his eyes. "Okay." 

 

"Is anyone actually alive? You would've thought such an explosion would have killed them all!" a voice called from the outside. The captain, Lúcio assumed. "Shit bombs, can't trust them to make them right these days. Guess we have to finish the job ourselves." 

"Did you see that fat ass? I hope he got crippled or something. That one is going to be hard to kill." 

"Don't worry about it, fucker looks slow as a turd. Will be easier to hit with all that fat." 

Roadhog silently made his way outside of the building. Lúcio kneeled down, softly grabbing Jamie from under his arms and dragged him as gently as possible towards the window- Jamie was far too tall, Lúcio wouldn't be able to carry him even if he was so light. He placed them both against the wall next to a ruined window; Lúcio held unto Junkrat tight as he had his sonic amplifier ready if anything was to happen, looking outside the window. 

"Captain, the-" the agent never finished his sentence as Roadhog's hook pierced his stomach,with a pull all his insides spilled into the floor under them as the body was dragged back towards Roadhog. Lúcio saw how the thirty or so agents aimed their guns to Roadhog and began to shoot at him. The Junker used the dead Talon agent body as a human shield against the bullets as he advanced towards the group. 

"Just keep shooting!" Whom he assumed was the captain yelled, since he had a different attire than the other agents. Roadhog grabbed a grenade (courtesy of Junkrat) and shoved it inside his meat shield's insides, throwing the body towards the group.  
It exploded, pieces of meat and bone raining down the group as a distraction. Roadhog used the distraction to grab one of the ruined street signs and rushing forward. 

Roadhog shot, he shot and Lúcio saw how pieces of bone spread against the white snow as Roadhog shot the agents. Bullets landed on him but Roadhog didn't even seem to notice, he swung the street sign with more strength than it should be humanly possible. The signs connected with the head of one of the Talon agents, the skull snapping immediately as blood and grey matter spilled- Roadhog continued to smash the body until it was nothing but meat pulp in the meantime shooting at their heads with his scrap gun. 

Roadhog wasn't human anymore. 

Lúcio had seen Roadhog fight before and it was intense messy and honestly, traumatizating. He had never seen him fight like this, however. Roadhog was instructed to use as less violence as possible, which meant his shots were calculated, his hits were to the point and he didn't kill the Outback way.  
Roadhog spotted the sniper, using his hook to drag him towards himself. As soon as Roadhog was face to face whom was responsible for the bombing, Roadhog grasped his arm and ripped it out from his body. Blood poured out in a fountain as Roadhog pulled out the hook spilling the sniper intestines on the ground. 

It was much. Too much. Lúcio couldn't stand to stare anymore as he ducked under the window grasping his sonic amplifier tightly in one hand, the other wrapping Jamie's body around the shoulders and keeping him close.  
He could still hear the shootings and screaming outside, the screaming intensifying by every minute that passed. Lúcio felt like they would never end, like the screaming and wet bloody sounds would never cease. He felt like an eternity until there was only one voice screaming. 

Lúcio peeked his head outside of the window, and he saw it. 

Roadhog held the Talon Captain to eye level, bloodied hook in his other hand. The man wiggled and screamed on his grasp, clawing and gasping in Roadhog's hand. Lúcio sympathised for one second, since he just went through the same experience.  
Roadhog slammed the man against the floor, dragging him on the floor among the blood and snow and guts; he continued to drag him towards a wall. Gripping on his neck, Roadhog slammed the Captain's face against the stone wall, blood and teeth smeared against it. Lúcio heard the disgusting crunch, how the man screamed and begged on his grasp but Roadhog slammed again, and again, and again- 

The man whimpered on his hands, but he was still alive. Roadhog didn't seem to want to finish the punishment yet; he threw him on the ground, placing a boot on the Captain's chest as he grabbed his right arm, pulling it hard and hard and hard until it ripped off with a disgusting pop. After throwing it away Roadhog grabbed his right leg, and pulled again and again and again until it ripped apart as well, blood covering his hands. 

The man was still alive, Lúcio could tell from the man still whimpering and twitching, shaking his head as he Roadhog used his hook to open up the man torso, not enough to degut and kill him, but enough for his stomach being exposed. He pulled something from his pocket, a yellow bomb with a smiley face on it- Junkrat's.  
He shoved the gun inside of the Captain's stomach, and it was then when Roadhog was satisfied of the job done. 

 

Lúcio pulled his eyes away, gasping at the cold air. An explosion was loud outside but he refused to look, he wouldn't look. 

Heavy footsteps approached slowly, tired. Roadhog entered the building once again with sweat and blood dripping off him. Lúcio couldn't tell which blood was Roadhog's. 

"Taken care of." Roadhog rumbled, and Lúcio nodded sharply, relief and horror washing over him. 

Roadhog stood over Lúcio and looked down to him. He sat down with difficulty and grunted along the way. His long arms reached out to Lúcio, grabbing at Jaimie with his hands and pulling him towards himself. 

Lúcio had just seen Roadhog gut a man with his bare fingers. Same fingers that cradled Jamie as if he was the most fragile thing in the world.  
Roadhog spread Jamie on his lap, his hand cradling his bloodied head as thumb very carefully brushed away the blood from his face. He stared at the body quiet, pressing him against his own gut. 

 

Lúcio stood up, leaving to go outside as he decided to give Roadhog some privacy; he didn't need feel the need to tell this to Roadhog, it was pretty obvious. 

As he began to exit the building, Lúcio looked back one more time. 

Roadhog's pig mask was thrown to the ground, his big lips pressed against Jamie's. 

Lúcio went outside the building, pressed his back the outer wall and slid to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes as he began to cry uncontrollably, tears falling to red stained snow. 

 

\--- 

 

Roadhog sat outside the infirmary, still coated in blood. Mercy had done a quick job of patching him up for the time being but he would have to wash himself when they were back at base. His mask was strapped to his face now, expression unreadable as always as he sat across the door, waiting. 

Lúcio had been healed as well already, just a quick patch up. His bones were sore and his entire body was tired from what had happened. He sat nex to Roadhog in silence. 

It took the others about fifteen or so minutes to arrive to the scene. After Lúcio explained the situation, Mercy tried pull Jamie from Roadhog's hands, but he wouldn't, gripping him tightly against his own body. It took a lot of convincing, but he let Mercy examine the body in his hands. The moment Mercy had announced Jamie was still alive, critical but alive Roadhog practically ran to the Heli carrier with Jamie's body cradled in his arms.  
Now it was the waiting game, the moment Roadhog was clear from his injuries he waited outside Jamie's room. 

Lúcio wasn't even sure if Roadhog heard him sit next to him or if he just ignored him. 

"I'm sorry," Lúcio said with his gaze on the door, waiting. "I judged you. I thought you..." Lúcio swallowed, turning his palm into a fist. "I'm sorry about what I said. About the treasure." 

Roadhog didn't answer, but Lúcio would understand if he just ignored him. 

"I'm sorry, Roadhog." 

The silence was thick, Lúcio playing with his fingers as he stared to the floor like a scolded child. But he was not, he was a grown man who had fucked up, and he was owning it. 

"Mako." 

Lúcio blinked, turning towards Roadhog not sure if he actually spoke or if he had imagined it. 

"Name's Mako." 

Lúcio blinked once again, nodding silently feeling as if Roadhog had told him a deep secret (Even though he already knew). 

"Don't call me that." Roadhog said, now. Lúcio understood, it was something of trust like a deep secret. 

"I won't." 

"Good." 

More silence, but it didn't seem to be uncomfortable anymore, hours passing until the doors in front of them finally opened. 

 

\--- 

 

"Hey mate," Jamie whispered, softly. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed to rest a lot. He would sometimes attempt to get up from the bed, but the pain on the entirity of his body would immediately stop him. Even he wasn't as stupid as to get out of bed with like 4 machines strapped to him. 

"Hey," Lúcio saluted from the door as he entered the room. Hana was asleep soundly on the large couch at the opposite wall to the bed, pretty much snoring at this point. It was weird Jamie had let her and not thrown something at her to wake her up, but from the looks of it Jamie had only recently woken up as well. Roadh- Mako sat on the extra large individual couch placed to the left of the hospital bed, and it seemed he was fast asleep as well. Lúcio would have joined them before, but he needed to fill a report with Winston and just got out from that. He noticed Junkrat's left hand (with nice and new black polish, again courtesy of Hana) was softly on top of Mako's. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit, mate." Jamie smiled tiredly. At this point, everybody had visited Jamie and left him gifts- either alcohol (Thank you, Zarya) to chocolates to other random stuff. Jamie would have loved to bask on the attention but he was still pretty out of energy. "Anythin'f fun going on?" 

"No, not really." Lúcio dragged a chair next to Jamie, as he picked up his cellphone and some headphones. "I made a new remix, thought you would like it." 

"Aw, yeah man, lay that shit on me." Jamie giggled. 

"Alright." Lúcio fumbled with the phone as he was looking for the right file. Something ate him at the inside, though. He got the courage to ask when he made sure that both Mako and Hana were fast asleep (Mako snored very, very loudly). 

"Hey, Jamie, can I ask you anything?" 

"Yeah, mate, go ahead." Jamie smiled. He looked very tired. 

"What would happen to your treasure if you actually, well, you know," he bit his tongue. "died?" 

"Ah, well, Hog would have to enjoy it alone, I guess, ahaha." 

"But how, only you know where the treasure is, right?" 

"What? nah, mate," Jamie smiled weakly as his bright orange eyes stared at Lúcio, calm and happy. "I told Hog the location years ago." 

Lúcio blinked, looking at Jamie, his phone, Jamie again, and then his phone. He untangled the headphones and placed them on Jamie's ear so he wouldn’t have to let go of Mako's hand.  
Jamie smiled as he listened the music, but fell asleep before the track was even done. Lúcio smiled, letting the track end and repeating it once again, leaning on the chair as he let the room hum with the low volume of his track.

They were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! My tumblr is whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com !!


End file.
